Invader Zim Toxic
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Zim and Dib are a little Older, And Zim is confused abought a feeling that dosent seem to leave him. A toxic emotion that has been slowly eating away at him, every time he looks at Dib. Rated M Oneshot depends on reviews
1. Chapter 1

I don't own invader Zim.

This fan fic is ZADR  
I have another fic that's darker than this and has Dib as a female and I will be making another fic for ZAGR  
I don't ship ZATR I might consider DATR but that's a big maybe.

He wasn't sure how it happened, and he wasn't sure how to escape or even if he wanted to. All Dib new was that he had never felt anything like this rush. Zim held Dib closely to him, both of their hearts where pounding with fear and excitement.

Dib could feel Zim breathing down his neck, and it made his skin tingle. He couldn't believe that the case ended this way, with Zim on top of him.

Dib frowned and pushed Zim off his face bright red as he stood up and backed away.

Zim shook his head and got to his feet as well.

The two of them stared awkwardly at each other.

Dib spoke first" I…..You got away this time Zim….but next time I'll get you"

Zim frowned" I was the one chasing you…."

"Oh….then. HA!" Dib turned and ran away down the alley.

Zim watched him go before sitting back down. Lately whenever the two attacked each other there was that feeling. It was disturbing and unsettling and yet Zim enjoyed it.

The two of them where much older now, and Zim had grown very tall, despite his tallness the Tallest had yet to answer his calls. Operation impending doom two was going well despite this. Zim looked up at the sky" Don't worry my tallest….ill conquer this planet soon…"  
Zim said that, but in the back of his mind a small voice asked" do you even want to anymore"  
Zim stood up and ignored the voice as he headed for home.

Gir was waiting for him when he got home. He frowned" How did it go master?"  
Zim frowned" He got away Gir…But don't worry. That Dib monkey can't escape his fate forever…."

Dib stood outside the school the next morning. He watched Zim from afar. Zim was always alone, it was easy to watch him and keep tabs on him.  
Zim traded in his old wig for a longer wig. His dark purple outfit was the same mostly, but slit at the sides into a long robe like outfit, his boots where heavy with metal toes and his gloves came up to his shoulders.

Dib turned as some of his friends approached him. He smiled, it turns out in high skool there where plenty of kids just as crazy as he was.

Zim looked up hearing Dibs laughter. Dib was once again surrounded by those kids, they always dressed in black and talked bought aliens.  
Jokingly they agreed that Zim was an alien, but Zim and Dib both knew they were only Joking.  
Dib didn't mind that they didn't believe him, he was just happy to have some friends.

Zim watched the group walk away, he felt a painfully sting in his chest as they went into the building. Zim stood up and turned walking down the street. He didn't feel like attending Skool today.

He couldn't get last night's chase out of his mind, something a bought the conclusion had shaken him to his core.  
Dib looked up at him with fear that excited Zim and at the same time sadden him. What could this be.  
Zim stopped in his tracks and frowned" He must have done something to me….Some sort of human defense…that's it. I've been poisoned" He said grabbing his chest and turning to the Skool with wide eyes.

"Dib must be….Toxic! it would make sense…that smell humans make…the way they grow their…helplessness….of course they developed some sort of toxin to defend themselves like the animals they are" he said pacing back and forth"….but how…"

he remembered the sweat dripping down Dibs face" I see…Yes of course…That secretion….I've seen it before when we do battle….so that's what it is"

Zim looked up again at the Skool" he's been poisoning me all these years….I'm a fool! Well Dib now that I've figured out your plan….you will regret invoking the wrath of ZIM" he screamed before rushing off.

Dib felt a chill run up his spine and looked behind him as he sat at his desk"……what?"

Dib sat in his room that night in a t shirt and boxers. He was looking through a book he kept with facts a bought Zim he discovered. He wanted to be the first one to attack next time but didn't really have a plan of attack yet…he had to think of one..

Gaz walked by and made a face" Shut your door! Your skins so pale I thought you were a ghost!" she shut his door and he made a face then looked at his legs" Hu….maybe a little pale.." he frowned and turned to his window to open the blinds" a little sun in the morning should help" he said pulling them open. He then let out a surprised scream. Zim sat in his voot cruiser outside of Dibs room. Before dib could react arms shot from the cruiser breaking through the window and grabbing Dib pulling him through the shattered glass. He then flew off with dib, ignoring the screams.

Gaz reopened the door and raised a brow at the empty room and broken glass. She shrugged and shut the door leaving.

Dib frowned finding himself strapped to a table" what are you up to ZIM? Why did you kidnap me this time!?"

Zim stood over him and frowned" Don't act dumb…you know what this is a bought."

Dib frowned" Not really…"

Zim reached over and touched dibs face" it's a bought THIS!"

Dib raised a brow and frowned" My….cheek?"  
"NO! THIS" said Zim as he held up his figure showing the slight wet spot. Dib frowned and then made a face" ….sweat?"

"Yes! Your poison!?"  
"Poison?"  
"I know you've been poisoning me Dib…ever since we met….you've been poisoning me"

Dib frowned" No I have not! It's just sweat Zim"  
"More…"  
"What?"  
"Produce more NOW damn you."

Dib frowned" what? Ew no…"

Zim growled" I need the antidote….I need this feeling to go away…."

"What feeling?" said Dib struggling against the metal straps around his wrists" Let me go Zim! You're freaking me out!"

"How do I make you sweat…"

Dib blushed" what!?"

Zim put a gun to Dibs head and leaned forward" what makes you sweat Dib…"

Dib gulped" ….h-humans sweat when they are hot, when they are active..When their body tempter rises it's to cool them back down…."

Zim stared at him" Of course….when threatened or chased your body heat rises, I've noticed this…" he said lowering the gun" then…." He turned his back to Dib" you just need to get hot…."

Dib gulped and tried to slip his wrists out of the metal restraints" It's not poison!...what…what are you doing with that knife!"

Zim turned and smiled" Silence…." He said and slipped the knife down Dibs shirt cutting it open. He smiled and pulled a lamp down into Dibs face. He rubbed Dibs chest" sweat! Dib…ill have the antidote yet…"

Dib blushed and frowned" stop that! It's not poison it's mostly water! Like tears or saliva…most of the human body is made of water!!"  
Zim frowned and opened Dibs mouth" Saliva?" he said sticking his figure inside then pulling it out grinding the spit between his thumb and forefinger. Dib blushed deeper and stuck out his tongue" AHH don't…just stick your figure in weird places!"

Zim frowned and grabbed Dibs shorts. Dib Pulled his knees up" what are you doing!?" he said sweat dripping down his face. Zim looked up" Put your legs down! You've already got sweat collected on these garments"

Dib blushed seeing a wet spot near his crotch" ah…no way!"

Without warning Zim cut Dibs boxers off and then jumped back surprised red faced" AGG!"  
Dib blushed and turned his hips to the side embarrassed" Don't look!"

Zim pointed" what! Why are you erect! …..you…you like this don't you! Ahhg you sick sick dirt beast!"

Dib blushed" I am not! It's just late! It's not what you think!"  
Zim looked at the shorts then dropped them" AH! That's not sweat is it?"

Dib growled" How can you not know a bought sweat but you know a bought THAT!?"

Zim raised a brow before lowering his pants" Irkan and Humans are similar in that way" he said with a grin as Dib quickly looked away" Put your pants up! "  
Zim saw sweat drip down his face and then smiled taking off his glove" what…is this making your blood pump faster human?"

Dib frowned" stay back!" he said wide eyed as Zim walked forward taking off his other glove." Or what? Your helpless right now aren't you Dib?"  
He said grabbing Dibs ankles and pushing them down. Metal straps shot up and locked them in place. Dib blushed his legs spared" STOP! I mean it Zim"

Zim smiled as he took off his shirt" The more you say Stop…the more I really want to do this…."  
Dib looked around franticly as Zim climbed onto the table."Computer….collect all sweat and other fluids Dib releases during this….experiment" he said smiling as the robotic arms came down .

Zim slid off his pants smiling at Dibs terrified face. He put his hands against Dibs face and pushed his thin lips against Dibs. Dib desperately tried to turn his face away as Zim tried to slip his tongue into Dibs mouth.

Zim reached down and grabbed Dibs member, causing Dib to gasp in surprise and allowing Zim to assault Dibs mouth with his tongue. Dib fought back a small moan and closed his eyes feeling a heat from his groin spread up his body and to his head taking him over slowly, like a spreading poison.

Zim grinned and pulled away to examine Dibs face. His cheeks glowing red and sweat dripping down his face already. His entire body was shaking and his eyes seemed glazed over."…..mmm…I think I understand now…." He said licking Dibs neck" this is what that feeling was a bought…..Dib. Your mine now…"

Gohst: hehehe I hope you like this. I'll make a chapter two if you like but if I don't get reviews this will stay a one shot!


	2. Chapter 2: Slave Monkey

Invader Zim toxic  
chapter two: Slave monkey  
Gohst: I'm surprised by the popularity of this, so I will give you a second chapter.  
I hope it is as good as the first.

Dib opened his eyes trying to focus them. He felt weird, like he was waking from a dream that took energy to produce. He sat up and searched for his glasses, but was surprised when he could not only not find his glasses, but his night stand. He then realized he was not in his bedroom. Where was he then?

He held his head and tried to figure out where he was. Flashes of the night before came to him. Zim had kidnapped him, claimed he was poisoning him.

Dibs face when red when he rememberd the rest. Dib stood up" Oh god, Zim sexual assaulted me" he said grabbing his head" what the hell!!"

The room came into focus for him as soon as his adridiln kicked in. He was in a room with no visible door or window. The room was made of metal and dark purple in color. There was a single bed and a toilet in the corner but not much else. There was a light hanging from the ceiling but the light was a light red color.  
Dib looked down at himself surprised at what he was wearing. He stood in a long purple shirt with the Irkan symbol printer on it as well as a pair of tight black pants made of a strange material dib did not recognize. These where not his cloths.

He frowned reaching up feeling the metal collar around his neck. He had something like this on him before, but this was not the same as the collar from that time. It was thin and sleek. It had a slight green light on it. No matter how hard he pulled however it wouldn't come off.

He sat back down on the bed and sighed touching his head. He must be in zims base somewhere. He was sure someone would notice him missing. Gaz would! He was sure Gaz would come to find him. He just had to wait.

That's when the door slid open and Zim walked in with a triumphant look on his face" Hello Slave Monkey"

Dib frowned and stood up" Zim! You kidnapper!"

Zim frowned leaning on the door" I took nothing that didn't already belong to me."

Dib was a bit caught of guard by that claim and raised a brow" yes you did! You took me from my home!"

Zim smiled" But by that time you were already mine Dib stink. I cannot believe I did not realize what was happing sooner" he said walking forward and watching dib back away" You fear me. And not because of my AMAZING invader skills."

Dib frowned tossing his arms up" What skills!?"

Zim ignored the statement and frowned" You fear me because you are attracted to me. You cannot hide that from me! The mighty ZIM knows all"

Dib frowned" I think you're confused, you're the one who –"Dib blushed and covered his eyes" Came after me…"

Zim frowned" LIES! You have always LOVED me! Admit it! Your secretion was no Toxin, It was excitement!"

Dib shook his head" No it was not! You're insane!"

Zim frowned and pulled out a small remote" SILENCE I will not hear such lies from you" He pushed a button on the remote and Dibs collar lit up red. Dib suddenly felt a tingling sensation fill his body. His face turned bright red and he bent over covering his crotch with his hand" Ahh!! What the hell?!"

Zim smiled and waved the remote" That is my own invention. MARVEL in my genius Dib. With this device I can control your sensations" he said holding it up proudly" I now have power over you Dib…Your mine"

Dib stared up at him as he fell to his knees" Turn it off!!" he begged squirming and falling over" Damn it Zim turn it off"

Zim watched him squirm and arch and beg for a few minutes before pressing another button.  
Dib relaxed and lay on the cool floor sweat dripping down his face, panting.

Zim smiled and moved over grabbing dib by his hair pulling his head up" Now Dib. Admit your love for the mighty Zim."

Dib glared up at him" No."

Zim frowned and pushed his head down into the floor roughly" What was that?"

Dib grunted and pushed his head back up holding his nose" I said no!"

Zim stood up looking offended" Fine!" he said pushing the button again" Then enjoy your night" he said heading to the door.

Dib looked up with a moan and curled up"w-wait! You-you can't just leave me like this" he said looking up with a face full of pleasure.

Zim stared down at the face dib was making and smiled" Sure I can. I'll be watching " he said tapping his cheek just beneath his red eyes. He walked out the door vanishing into the wall as if it had never been there.

Dib groaned and tried to pull the collar off his neck desperately. When that did not work he gripped the bed trying to pull himself up from the floor. All he managed to do was pull the sheets down around him. He moaned loudly as the sensation seemed to intensify. He squirmed in the sheets becoming entangled in them.

He arched his back mouth open before collapsing on the floor passed out.  
Zim would walk back in moments later through the appearing door again. He looked down at dib with a heavy frown. He put a foot on dibs side and rolled him over on his back with his heel.

He smiled seeing Dibs red cheeks and the beads of sweat on his forehead. Dibs mouth was open and a small line of drool was dripping down his chin. Zim pulled out the remote and pressed another button watching Dibs face change from pleasure to pain. His eyes flashed open and he let out a yell, scratching at the collar around his neck. Zim watched him flop around in pain, back arching, legs kicking. He closed his eyes listing to dibs cries of pain and begging.  
"Please Zim!! Stop!"  
Zim leaned down his antenna raised" I'm sorry, is there something you wanted to say to me Slave?"  
Dib looked up at him with tears in his eyes" PLEASE"  
"Then admit it."  
"Please Zim…"  
"ADMIT IT" He yelled turning a Dial on the remote and watching Dibs head roll back and him claw at his neck in desperation. When he lowered the dial Dibs head fell back and he gasped out.  
Zim kneeled next to him and smiled" Do you have something to say now?"

Dib looked up at Zim with a defeated look. Shaking he pushed himself up and grabbed zims arm"….I…love you…Zim."

Zim stared down at him turning off the Device with a strange look on his face. He tilted his head and pulled Dibs hand off him" Good…" he said standing and looking down at his defeated foe" then from now on Dib. You are my Love Monkey slave." He said pointing before turning and walking out leaving the sobbing Dib on the floor.

He moved to his chair infront of his master computer and stared at the blank screen. He wondered why he felt such guilt for his actions now. Brining Dib to a low point Zim has never witnessed before, was supposed to make him happy.

Zim leaned back in his chair" Computer!"

His computer screen turned blue and a mechanical voice answered in an annoyed tone" yea?"  
Zim frowned" Have the tallest responded to my messages yet?"  
The computer sighed" No but scanners show they are nearing this area of space"  
Zim leaned forward with a smile" Good…" he said and pushed a few brightly colored buttons on the computer. A image of the room Dib was in appeared.

Zim leaned back once again and watched Dib. He would watch Dib for hours without a word or any sort of movement from him. He watched him cry. He watched him search the walls for the door. He watched him use the restroom and watched him sleep.

Zim finally stood from his chair. The green skinned alien leaned forward placing his head on the screen" This emotion…will kill us both" he said softly" I predict by the end of this, one of us will die Dib. And it won't be me." He said with a smile running a hand over the screen.

The computer was a bit creeped out" please…don't do that.."

Dib lay in the bed staring at the wall. He was sure now that he could not escape from the room. He was not sure how long he had been there now. He was not sure if someone was looking for him. What he was sure of however, is that Zim had won that round. Was he to live the rest of his life at Zims whim?  
Or worse yet his sexual fancy?

Dib bit his lip and hid his face in the pillow. No, Zim had won the battle, but not the war. It was not the end just yet. The pleasure and the pain he experienced at the hand of Zim will become His fuel.  
Dib rubbed his sore crotch with a slight groan. He wouldn't lose next time.

Gohst: that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think, Depending on the response I might make another chapter, or I might not. So if you like what you see Please Review.  
Please Enjoy Invader Zim Toxic.


End file.
